reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Four Horses of the Apocalypse
The are some of the mythical creatures unleashed in the Red Dead Redemption Undead Nightmare DLC pack. They are War, Famine, Pestilence, and Death. Characteristics These new mounts can be found and broken by John Marston, although Death is additionally awarded upon completion of the On a Pale Horse quest. Each of these mounts are faster and tougher than a regular horse or Undead Horse. It should be further noted that all mythical mounts have near-unlimited stamina and extremely high health by default. If the mount is killed or John Marston breaks a different horse without retrieving and hitching the original one, the mount cannot be recalled until Marston completes Rank 5 of the Four Horses of the Apocalypse Challenge. Completion of the challenge awards Marston with "Blood Pacts" for each of the Apocalypse Horses, functioning exactly the same way as Horse Deeds. However, Death's Blood Pact is automatically acquired upon breaking him or receiving him at the end of the game. After a mythical mount's apparent death or loss (prior to obtaining their Blood Pact), it is also possible to find each Horse of the Apocalypse again in the wild. Unfortunately, the blue circle on the mini-map and the notice, "A mythical creature has appeared in the area," will not appear after they have already been broken once before. If you are riding one of the Horses of the Apocalypse, then encounter and break a second one, then switch back to the one you were riding originally, the newly-broken horse will follow you until you decide which one you want to keep by hitching it to a hitching post. This is a good way to complete the "Four Horses of the Apocalypse" challenge without losing a horse you like. The Four Horses of the Apocalypse are summoned via Blood Pacts in lieu of proper deeds. Each Blood Pact bears a brief description of the horse to which it applies. Those descriptions are transcribed below, in the order in which the Blood Pacts are arranged in the player's satchel once they are awarded: *Death: A pale horse trailing a mist of death in his wake. Extremely tough. Fast Speed. *War: A roan horse with a blazing mane, tail, and hooves. Extremely tough. Fast Speed. *Pestilence: A diseased white horse surrounded by a green miasma. Extremely tough. Fast speed. *Famine: A scrawny horse surrounded by a swarm of locusts. Extremely tough. Fast Speed. Furthermore, each of the Four Horses of the Apocalypse possessing unique attributes and physical characteristics, making them easy to discern from both one another, normal, and undead steeds: *Pestilence has sickly green cloud surrounding it and is almost immortal. *Famine has a swarm of locusts around it and has unlimited stamina. *War has a mane, tale, and hooves that are constantly immolated, and which will ignite enemies on contact. *Death is trailed by a mist of death in its wake, causing Undead's heads to explode on contact. Locations When exploring the map, a blue marker on the radar will signify if you are close to these or any other mythical creatures. It should be noted however that other than their general locations, these horses are not necessarily at the precise locations listed below and are typically encountered at random (similar to Random Encounters). Pestilence is generally located in the West Elizabeth region. Reported sightings include: *In Tall Trees. *Near Nekoti Rock *Between Manzanita Post and Aurora Basin. *Between Aurora Basin and Nekoti Rock. *The Great Plains southeast or southwest of Beecher's Hope. *Just outside of El Presidio in Mexico. War is generally located in the New Austin region. Reported sightings include: *Between Benedict Point, Tumbleweed, and Gaptooth Breach. *Just outside of Ridgewood Farm. *Near Thieves' Landing. *Near Mescalero. *Near MacFarlane's Ranch. *Near Coot's Chapel. *Near Gaptooth Breach. *Near the Scratching Post. *West of Mescalero at the top of the mesa heading toward Armadillo. *East of Venter's Place. *Around Fort Mercer. *Near Coot's Chapel Famine is generally located in the Nuevo Paraiso region. Reported sightings include: *Between Chuparosa and Tesoro Azul. *Northwest of Torquemada. *Between Las Hermanas, Sepulcro, and Agave Viejo. Death can be found in 2 different ways: * Found in any of the general and specific regions listed above, but will only appear after completing Rank 3 of the Four Horses of the Apocalypse Challenge. * Given to the player after completing the Undead Nightmare storyline. Background While most believe the Four Horses to be a reference to the Book of Revelation in the Christian Bible, the presence of Pestilence (as opposed to Conquest) means they are actually a reference to the more popular version of the three, as described by the Church of Jesus Christ of Latter Day Saints. In both versions Jesus Christ opens the first 4 seals of God’s scroll, summoning the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. They come mounted on white (Conquest or Pestilence), red (War), black, (Famine) and pale (Death) horses. Gallery 109.jpg|'Famine' has an everlasting stamina. 107.jpg|'Death' causes a spectacular cranial explosion for any zombie in its wake. 106.jpg|'Pestilence' possesses an exceptionally high pain threshold, and infinite Stamina. Pestilence.jpg|Marston atop the scarred and bleeding Pestilence 108.jpg|'War' ignites all those in its path, turning them into smoldering ash. File:Rdr_marston_lassos_war.jpg es:Los_4_caballos_del_apocalipsis Category:Red Dead Redemption Category:Redemption DLC Category:Undead Nightmare Category:Single Player Category:Redemption animals Category:Animals Category:Horses Category:Mythical Creatures